Crynesia
by ally-kat312
Summary: After attempting to start a new custom story, Cry becomes sucked into the horror game Amnesia. With the assistance of Pot the potted plant and some very familiar faces, will Cry be able to escape? (I don't own Amnesia or Cryaotic, who is a LP on YouTube.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: What, this isn't South Park?! Yep. It's not. This is a Cryaotic In-Game Reality thing that I finished a long time ago but didn't put on here because I only recently realized how works. However it is posted on Quotev, should you be too curious after this chapter to wait, and a good friend of mine is making it into a graphic novel and posting it up on dA. Enjoy.)

"Nngh..." My thoughts swam, and my head felt like heavy lead so I couldn't lift it up. I couldn't make much of my surroundings either through my blurred vision. All I could tell was that I was in a bed in some sort of stuffy room. Did I fall asleep while recording? That's gonna be such a pain to edit out, I thought.

"Hello?" a shy voice said. "Are you awake yet?" Hm? Who was that? The voice didn't sound familiar. I rolled over and promptly fell onto the floor.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Are you ok?!" The same voice asked in a concern tone. I tried to focus on them to see who they were, but it looked like a giant moving potted plant. "Oh, here, you need these don't you?" The potted plant took a pair of glasses, my glasses, and set them on my face so I could see better. The potted plant wasn't a plant at all. It was a petite girl, with spiky green hair that didn't match the rest of her. I could tell that her worn, short brown frock that folded up at the end was old, judging by the amount if stitches I could clearly see. She had big bright eyes that stared into mine with curiosity. "I'm glad you're awake Ryan. Or, do you want me to call you Cry?" I was shocked. How did this person know me?!

"Wait who are you?" I asked. The girl blushed and fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Sorry. You don't know what happened do you? Of course not, this is Amnesia..." *Amnesia? I thought. Yeah, I do remember wanting to check out a new custom story. "Anyways, my name is Pot," the girl continued. "You've seen me before, you know, I'm the potted plant that you throw at poofers and grunts." She looked away briefly. "You're in Amnesia right now Cry. Like, inside the game. And you're kinda stuck here."

"... I'm stuck in Amnesia?!" I got up off the ground quickly and surveyed the surroundings. Pot was right- this looked like an average Amnesia room, complete with a old-fashioned desk, closet, drawers, and bed. I was inside the game, and stuck?

"Well shit."

(A/N: Reviews much appreciate! Also expect funny little footnotes and stuff. Also comment how frequently you want this updated, because like I mentioned, it's all already written out.

*- Amnesia: The Dark Descent is a survival horror video game by Frictional Games. In the original, you play as Daniel, who has basically lost his memory and has to escape while being hunted by a shadow. I play custom stories in it occasionally.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh hai there have I kind of not updated this because I was stupid and didn't know how to file it correctly? Well now I do know how to. Yay! Anyways yep I will start updating this now. And yes it is mainly because I finally got a review and realized this wasn't a waste. Thanks to Comatose Simplicity for that review because holy shit dude I was reading your stuff and I liked it. On with the story!**

"So... Your name is Pot?" I asked awkwardly. The shy girl nodded. I nodded in response. "That's cool. What's it like being in Amnesia?"

"Well, to be honest," Pot looked over her shoulder, "it can be a bit lonely. You're the only one who's ever even bothered to bring me along Cry." I thought back to when I had taken the plant in Amnesia with me and gave it a name. First time I did I accidentally smashed it against a column. Then I played Scott's troll custom story where I had to save Pot the potted plant. Yep, there's been various plants with various names, since broke all of them. "What about, um, *Pewds' characters?" I asked. I knew that he had a bunch of, well, items he brought along when he played the game. Stephano was his most popular. "Do they exist?" Pot nodded, but still looked down.

"Yes, they do. But they are very exclusive. I don't get to talk to anyone of them." She stopped short, her eyes suddenly widening. "Cry watch out!" Pot grabbed my arm and pulled me back as a poofer appeared where I had been about to walk. "Whoa!" I breathed a sigh of relief when it disappeared. "Thanks Pot."

"It's nothing. We should get you some sanity potion, and some **laudanum. Also more oil. How much do we have left?" I checked the lantern. There was actually a good amount left because the room I had been in with Pot had quite a few tinder boxes, and I was actually lighting candles. I also never really used my lantern, though real life Amnesia was a lot darker than I thought it would be. A lot of things were different than I expected, such as the windows. They look like breakable glass, but actually, they're more like bullet-proof glass. Otherwise I would break out and tie some bed sheets together to use as a rope and run away. It had to be safer out in the woods rather than in this mansion. Pot said the only way out was through the front door, but it was locked. Right now we were searching for the key. It always confused me how we were locked in the manor, but that was Amnesia for you. We had been lucky enough to not be chased by any grunts. We hid in the closet before, but we hadn't been chased. It was actually eerily quiet in the mansion. I hoped we would find that sanity potion soon. "Cry..." Pot said quietly, catching my attention. "We might have to go to the basement to get the key. We're out of rooms on this floor." She was right. We were standing at a long staircase that descended deep into the basement. I backed away, not wanting to go down there just yet. "Isn't there an upper floor?" I asked. Pot thought for a moment and then nodded. She gestured for me to follow her. I did, and we walked all the way to the other end of the hallway.

*- Pewds is what I call my friend Pewdiepie, or Felix is his real name. He plays Amnesia often and has a bunch of comfort items he calls his bros. There's Stephano the statue, Piggeh, , Skully, and Jennifer. Oh, and also Barrel. But he hates the barrels so he doesn't bring them along.

**- Laudnam helps heal you when you get hurt. Various custom stories have people who claim to have created it.


End file.
